


You didn't see that coming?

by imaginaslarry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, OS, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaslarry/pseuds/imaginaslarry
Summary: Clint conoció el dolor de tener el corazón roto al ver morir a la persona que ama.





	You didn't see that coming?

La primera vez que vio al teñido supo que su vida cambiaría drásticamente, pasó varias noches maldiciendose por largas horas ¿Quién en su sano juicio se fijaría en un adolescente? Y sobre todo si el chico pertenecía a Hydra pero eso no era un impedimento, luego de que su hermana se diera cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Ultron decidieron apoyar a los Vengadores y fue cuando Clint perdió la cabeza, literalmente.

Por consiguiente Barton y el adolescente comenzaron a interactuarán más de la cuenta y, por alguna razón Pietro Maximoff tenía esta costumbre de referirse a Clint como "Viejo o Anciano" él le apodaba "Mocoso" al principio lo hacia para molestarlo pero al pasar del tiempo comenzó a ser un apodo de cariño.  
Probablemente Wanda sabía lo que ocurría entre su hermano y Clint y no porque los coqueteos fuesen obvios, si no, porque ella tenía ese don, además, se trataba de su gemelo, un punto a su favor.  
En el lapso del tiempo en que permanecieron en la torre su amistad comenzó a ser muy fuerte, para que después subieran de nivel. Clint se cuestionaba si Pietro lo miraba como a una figura paternal pero, era imposible todas esas miradas cargadas de deseo no podrían significar otra cosa que, deseo.

—Viejo —El acento del muchacho irrumpió sus pensamientos—. ¿Acaso comienzas a quedar sordo? 

—Por supuesto que no, sucede que tu voz me produce dolor de cabeza de todas formas ¿Qué decías? —Clint mantuvo su semblante serio, aunque por dentro estaba muriendo por acariciar el bien formado cuerpo del teñido. 

Vio a Pietro bufar para luego rodar los ojos, finalizó haciendo un ademán.

—Eres un adefesio

Clint intentó no reírse de aquéllas palabras pero cualquier intento quedo en el olvido, la carcajada del mayor provocó que Pietro se sonrojara de sobre manera, haciéndolo lucir jodidamente adorable. 

—Mocoso ¿Quieres un castigo por decir malas palabras? 

—No me jodas anciano amargado, adefesio es más una descripción y no una mala palabra, pasa que tu cerebro está dejando de funcionar, tal vez es por la edad ¿No crees, anciano? 

—Sokoviano ¿Teñirse el cabello daña mucho tus neuronas, verdad? Mejor no respondas

Clint estaba dispuesto a abandonar la sala no podía quedarse más tiempo junto al chico de lo contrario terminaría haciendo algo incorrecto, y sinceramente lo que menos quería era tener problemas, dio algunos pasos hasta que vio aquéllos destellos azules provenientes de Pietro y su gran velocidad, el más joven se posó frente a él y sonrió con malicia, no supo cuanto tiempo trascurrió hasta que Maximoff se acercó más a su cuerpo y antes que pudiera decir algo atrapó sus labios entre los suyos. Simplemente mantuvieron los labios pagados sin hacer un sólo movimiento y, para cuando Pietro se alejó sonrió.

—¿Acaso no lo viste venir?

Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse con rapidez, Clint se sentía totalmente confundido ¿Por qué Pietro lo besaría? No había explicación alguna y mucho menos sería capaz de acercarse al menor y preguntarle, por supuesto que no. Esa noche no durmió absolutamente nada y, sabía que al día siguiente se arrepentiría no estaba en la edad de tomar la libertad de desvelarse mucho menos cuándo al día siguiente tendrá una batalla sumamente importante. 

Despertó con un sentimiento extraño, sentía como su corazón latía más de prisa, cómo si este tratara de advertirle sobre algo, pero, su cabeza estaba muy ocupada pensando en planes de ataque hacía Ultron, horas antes Steve los reunió a todos para informarles sobre el trabajo de cada uno, realmente no escuchó una sola palabra porqué estaba mirando a Pietro, los Vengadores abandonaron la sala dejando únicamente al gemelo y Barton.

—Yo quería disculparme —Por primera vez Clint demostró sorpresa ante las palabras de Maximoff, su tono burlesco había desaparecido dado lugar a un Pietro serio—. No debí de besarte

Barton no iba a permitir que un niño mal criado le viera la cara de estúpido, por supuesto que no.

—¿Para ti eso es dar un beso? —Rió sarcásticamente—. Por Dios, no estuviste ni cerca de un beso

—Es porqué temí que te asustarás tanto como para sufrir un paro cardíaco

—Si, sufrí un paro pero no cardíaco

Lo siguiente que Clint supo es, tenía al mayor de los Maximoff comiéndole la boca como si no existiera un mañana, y por primera vez se olvidó de todo, de su familia, del que dirán, simplemente correspondió el besó, rodeando la cadera del más jóven, acercándolo más a su cuerpo, el de cabello plateado rodeo con los brazos el cuello de Hawkeye, en esos momentos cualquier duda se fue a la mierda lo único importante eran ellos dos, sin embargo todo llega a su fin, tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire sin embargo en ningún momento se soltaron.

—Niño ¿Prometes que te cuidarás? —Clint no espero la respuesta de QuickSilver, besó la frente del menor haciéndolo sonrojar.

—Viejo, serás tu quién tendrá que cuidarse —Dijo con su tono burlón—. Después de la batalla tendrás una más caliente, pero tu edad me hace dudar si podrás aguantar

—Mocoso, no me subestimes, ahora, tenemos que ir con el equipo y pelear

—Lo entiendo pero antes...

Y de nuevo volvió a atacar los labios de Clint, esta vez fue un beso rápido para luego salir prácticamente corriendo y, poder alcanzar al resto del equipo.

Las cosas eran peor de lo que pensaban, Ultron parecía mucho más fuerte que antes, su ejército de Robots los superaban en número aún así comenzaron a luchar (Siempre cuidando a los civiles) parecía que la lucha no tendría nunca un fin.  
Clint Barton tuvo dos cosas por las cuáles preocuparse, la primera convencer a Wanda para salir a combate y la segunda salir vivo de aquél lugar, salió del escondite que usaron por un par de segundos, sostuvo su arco con firmeza y, comenzó a lanzar sus flechas acabando con algunos Robots, segundos después vio a Wanda salir y se sintió como el típico padre orgulloso, ese pensamiento se quedó en el olvido al ver a Pietro llegar a ellos, este cogió en brazos a su hermanita.

—Date prisa anciano —Dijo para desaparecer al instante.

Clint comenzó a andar mientras apuntaba su arco hacía la dirección en la que Piertro desapareció.

—Jamás lo sabrían, jamás, la última vez que lo vi tenía a Ultron encima, si, extrañáramos al mocoso veloz, de hecho, ya lo extraño 

Después de eso llegó a dónde los demás del equipo estaban reunidos, para proteger el núcleo, nadie que no fuese alguno de ellos podía tocar tal cosa, los siguientes minutos se basaron en destruir robots, para finalizar con, Visión, Thor y Iron Man contra Ultron, cuando terminó el turno de este llegó Hulk y antes que el robot dijera algo lo lanzo lejos provocando que los demás robots quisieran huir. Pero claro ese no era el único problema, la ciudad se estaba cayendo y si no hacian algo miles de personas morirían, por suerte llegó Fury con sus Helicarrier.

—Que suban a los botes —Demandó Wanda, ella se quedaría a cuidar el núcleo.

—No pienso abandonarte —Dijo Pietro.

—Puedo hacer esto, vuelve por mi cuándo no quede nadie ¿Entendiste? no antes —Clint escuchó a Pietro bufar, quería abrazarlo pero eso lo haría después, de todas formas le parecía un tanto divertido ver la pelea de los gemelos, aunque se quedo callado.

—Oye, soy doce minutos mayor que tu

—Largo —Dijo la menor de los Maximoff en un tono divertido.

Debió mandar a ambos a que abordaran un bote pero no, no lo hizo en lugar de eso decidió ir con Natasha, tomaron un auto para llegar al Helicarrier más cercano y antes que abandonará el automóvil Natasha le dijo que tomara un bote, iba a hacerlo, claro que si, pero, escuchó los gritos de una mujer quién buscaba a su hijo, Clint rodó los ojos al ver a dicho infante atrapado, entonces volvió para cogerlo en brazos y llevarlo con la mujer, sin embargo una lluvia de balas impidió que hiciera dicha acción, tomó todo el valor necesario y, cubrió al niño con su propio cuerpo, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero este nunca llegó.

Deseó nunca abrir los ojos por qué lo que vio, le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos.

—¿Acaso no lo viste venir?

La voz del muchacho apenas fue audible, Pietro intentaba permanecer en pie pero al cabo de unos segundos se desplomó, y no volvió a moverse, Barton dejó al niño para ir hacia Maximoff, le tomó el pulso pero nada, este estaba muerto, rápidamente Él capitán América y Thor se posaron a su lado, ninguno dijo nada, él simplemente cargó al niño de nuevo, caminó hacía el bote para entregar al niño con su madre, vio a Steve despositar a Pietro debajo de una banca, no dudo en recostarse en esa misma banca, soló entonces reaccionó, Pietro ya no estaba.

—Fue un día duro.

Dijo, como si el mocoso pudiese escucharle, ahora podía entender porque despertó con un raro presentimiento ¿Qué caso tenía ganar si había perdido al ojiazul? No escucharía más las burlas del pequeño, tampoco esa rara frase que tanto decía, sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a caer uno por uno, podía sentir como su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos simplemente no era justo que Pietro haya dado la vida por él, Pietro tenía tanto por vivir, mucho que experimentar y él le había quitado esa oportunidad, cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar por un segundo lo ocurrido pero, era imposible.  
Lo único que podía ver era la sonrisa tan infantil que Pietro poseía, podía escuchar la voz del muchacho y desde ese momento supo que su vida no sería la misma. 

Perdió a una persona muy importante y lo peor de todo es que, ni siquiera pudo decirle lo mucho que lo quería, porqué sí, a pesar de todo, Clint estaba enamorado del mocoso.


End file.
